Family Matters
by cristina reid
Summary: Small one shot to "My Babys Daddy" SLASH!


Small one shot for "My Babys Daddy", there may be things you wont understand unless you read that first.

Spencer watched his husband of four years, Derek teach their six year old son, Derek Jr. how to play baseball. The little boy with the light skin, short and straight dark hair and dark blue eyes held the bat as Derek threw the ball gently.

Derek Jr. missed.

Spencer smiled when Derek still cheered the boy on. "Good shot baby! You're better at this than daddy."

Spencer smiled bigger when Derek Jr. began laughing loudly and jumping, enjoying his daddys praise. Derek loved the little one. Even though they werent really blood related, Derek treated Derek Jr. as his own. See, Spencer had twins, and the little boy belonged to Spencers abusive ex-boyfriend.

"Papa!"

Spencer turned and reached out his hands to his six year old daughter, Morgana, Derek Jr.'s twin sister, and Dereks blood daughter. To make a long story short, Spencer had been pregnant with the little boy before he met Derek, then after a few months he had finally slept with Derek Spencer had gone to the doctor and found that he had a second, smaller baby growing inside of him. Which happen to be Dereks daughter, Morgana Morgan.

Morgana had mocha skin, with beautiful golden eyes and long wavy hair the color of raven. Her yellow dress shined brighter in the noon sun.

She held a baby doll in one hand and a pink brush in the other. "Papa, I brought my brush."

Spencer smiled and grabbed the brush then gestered to his knee for the girl to sit on. She happily obeyed. Spencer first ran his fingers through the wavy hair, ejoying the silk, then he brought the pink brushed and gently began his brushing.

"Papa, tell me a story?" Morgana asked sweetly.

Spencer licked his lips and smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Morgana, and she lived with her Daddy and her Papa in a beautiful castle where everybody loved everybody. There was no hatred. You could walk around in rags and no one would talk bad about you. You could love who you wanted and the people would love you even more instead of less, because they knew you were strong enough to stand up for what you believe."

Morgana smiled.

Spencer cleared his throat. "So one day, the princess was walking in the forest with her Papa."

Morgana shook her head. "Not papa."

Spencer faked hurt. His mouth in an open gasp. He gently turned his dauughters head towards her. "Not Papa?" He frowned playfully.

Morgana smiled then pointed to Derek. "Daddy takes care of the bad guys." She said, because she knew the story inside and out. Her Papa had told it to her since she was four and he always changed who the hero was. This time she wanted Daddy as the hero.

Spencer nodded. "Ok." He sighed, then continued brushing Morganas hair. "The princess was walking through the forest with her Daddy picking yellow flowers."

Morgana shook her head. "Not yellow."

Spencer sighed and shook his head, smiling. "What color?"

"Red. I like red."

Spencer frowned. "Last week you liked yellow."

"I change my mind." The girl said stuburnly. "The story please." She grabbed her dolls brush and started to brush the dolls hair and her Papa brushed hers.

Spencer smiled again. "So, the princess and her Daddy were picking "red" flowers, when all of a sudden there came this big dragon named Max. *(If you read 'My Babys Daddy' you would know this is Spencers Ex's name)* The princess' daddy grabbed the little girl and placed her behind a tree so she could stay safe while he took out his magic crystal ball. And so-"

"Papa!"

Spencer looked up and saw Derek Jr. walking towards him holding his left pant leg up.

"Papa, look what Daddy did. He made me bleed."

Spencer pretended to gasp at the little dirt on Derek Jr.s knee.

Derek who was walking beside the boy chuckled. "I didnt do anything."

The little boy glared at his daddy.

Spencer reached out his hand to Derek Jr. "Let me see." The little boy grabbed his papas hand.

Derek chuckled. "I already checked him, theres nothing there."

"Oh, I see it." Spencer said.

Derek started laughing. "What do you see?"

"I need a Barney bandaid Papa." Derek Jr. said. "I can still see the blood."

Derek sighed loudy then continued laughing. "What blood?"

Spencer glared at Derek.

The man lightly shrugged his shoulders, still laughing. "I didnt do anything! He threw himself on the ground before I even threw the ball."

Spencer shook his head prentending to be mad. He reached down and kissed Morgana on the head. "We can continue our story later, baby doll. I promise."

Morgana nodded and bit her lip as she watched Papa carry Derek Jr. inside to fix his Boo Boo. Then she turned and looked at Daddy and glared.

Derek laughed when he saw his daughters big golden eyes. "I didnt do anything."

"Papa stopped my story half way." She pouted. "And my hair is still messy."

Derek laughed again then reached out his hands. Morgana reached out her own hands and her Daddy lifted her up. "I can brush your hair."

"But you dont have any hair." Morgana pointed out.

Derek licked his thumb then wiped a bit of spagetti sauce of the babys cheek. "Yeah but I wasnt always bald. And even if I was, I can still brush your hair."

The girls eyes widen. "What if you hurt me like you hurt Derek?"

Derek sighed. "I didnt hurt him." He lightly chuckled and shook his head. "Here, give me your brush."

Morgana handed her brush over. Derek lifted the brush. "I'm going to brush your dollies hair, and if I hurt her, she'll tell you and you dont have to let me brush yours. Ok?"

Morgana nodded. Then watched as her Daddy brought the brush down and gently ran it through her dolls hair. After four strokes Derek raised the brushed. "See? Did she say I hurt her?"

Morgana shook her head. "Ok. You can brush my hair, Daddy."

"Thank you baby doll." Derek climbed the steps into the house. "And maybe when we're done, i'll take you, Derek Jr, and Papa out for icecream."

Morgana clapped her hands. "Strawberry!"

"Yes, honey, strawberry."

Morgana nodded and smiled and just when her Daddy closed the house door the little girl burst out with the most unexpected question.

"Daddy, when are you and Papa going to have another baby?"

Derek froze.

Review Please :)


End file.
